


1

by DemonicPresence



Series: The Poetry of Music [1]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 06:55:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17596565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonicPresence/pseuds/DemonicPresence
Summary: Lie to Me - 12 StonesWolves At The Door - Bad Seed RisingBrick by Boring Brick - ParamoreAnimal - The CabSet It Off - Skillet





	1

A candle burns away, the ashes full of lies

Wild eyes, he is dressed to the nines

She lives in a fairy tale, somewhere too far for us to find

Baby girl, I'm not quite human

Rome is burning, the world resets the stage

**Author's Note:**

> Lie to Me - 12 Stones  
> Wolves At The Door - Bad Seed Rising  
> Brick by Boring Brick - Paramore  
> Animal - The Cab  
> Set It Off - Skillet


End file.
